Resident Evil: Artic Doom
by GaurdianJT
Summary: Students go to Alaska for a School Trip. Rats kill people who turn into Zombies...and now...The poor kids are trapped!


Resident Evil: Artic Doom  
  
By: JT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some where in Alaska there is a Lab. A lab that does terrible terrible things to animals and human alike. That is where our story beings...  
  
"Sir...hes reacting violently to the T-virus. Should we pull the plug?" said one voice  
  
"No...keep him alive for a few more minutes...he should calm down soon..." "said another  
  
"Sir! His hear rate is going crazy!!" screamed a womans voice.  
  
"A few more minutes!!" the second voice screamed.  
  
The sounds of ripping metal echoed through the room.  
  
"Sir!" screamed voices.  
  
"Holy shit...what have we done?"   
  
"Sir the door wont hold!!" screamed a lady.  
  
"I dont wanna die!!" screamed some one.  
  
The sound of a door is heard. Screams filled the air. Then a roar and more smashying of Humans and metal. Squeaks are heard as dozens and dozens of Sientificaly altered rats ran into the airconditioning vents.   
  
The rats, that were infected with the T-virus, ran out of the vents and spread threw the lab. Any one and everyone was covered with Flesh hungry rats. Slowly every one was eaten alive.   
  
Screams Echoed through the mountain.   
  
Some where in Texas...  
  
"Okay every one i have great news! The princaple decided to let me and the other world geography teachers take all the people who got As this 9 weeks to Alaska!" said Mr. Parker.  
  
"Awsome!" said JT.  
  
"Eh...I'd rather go to jail." a smart ass said in the back of the class.  
  
"I wish you would..." mumbled JT.  
  
"Okay guys so in 2 weeks i need 80 dollars from each of you." Mr. Parker said.  
  
The bell rang and all the students filtered through the door. Luckily for JT it was lunch time. He walked through the hallways of his school trying hard to get to the Cafateria through all the crowd. Finally he got there. He looked over to the table in the corner where he usually sat with his friends. He didnt see them yet so he got in line.   
  
"JT." a voice said.  
  
"Hm?" Jt turned and saw Nick. "Oh hey dude."  
  
"Guess what?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first." JT said.  
  
"Well my Geography Teacher said he is taking all the people with As to alaska." Nick explained. "and i got a A in his class so i get to go!"  
  
"Awsome me to!" Jt said.  
  
"Move up!" some one said and pushed the two guys forward.  
  
The two passed through the line and got tehre food. Then they walked to the table where they always sat. Ry was sitting there smiling big about something.  
  
"Whats up?" asked Nick as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Oh nothing...i just get to go to Alaska!" she smiled.  
  
"Your going too? Cool!" said JT, sitting across from her.  
  
"Wait, you guys are coming??" she asked.  
  
"Yep." said Nick.  
  
The three kids ate there lunch and talked about stuff. About 15 minutes in some one came up to them and leaned on the table.  
  
"Hey losers...whats up?" the guy said.  
  
It was Lawrence. He was such a jerk. He would always push Nick and JT around. He loved picking on people ever sense Middle school.  
  
"Ignore him..." nick said.  
  
"Awww come on...im just trying to talk to you guys..." Lawrence said.  
  
"Yeah whatever..." JT said.  
  
"You stupid Jerk! Come on!" Lawrence pushed JTs shoulder.  
  
"Leave us alone Lawrence! We are jusut trying to eat!" Ry yelled and stood up.  
  
"Ohh...so you two guys got a girl protecting you now..." he said looking to Nick and then JT. Then he looked at Ry. "Your kinda cute...wanna come over for a little..."  
  
"Shut up!" said Ry.  
  
"PLaying hard to get eh?" Lawrence said wlaking over to her and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she said pushing him off.  
  
"No way honey.." he said grabbing her. A few other students had begone to circle them and laugh.  
  
"Get off!" Ry strugled.  
  
Of course no teachers saw this...their freaking blind.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." Laughed Lawrence.  
  
"She said Leaver her alone!" Nick said, standing up and grabing Lawrence's shoulder.  
  
"You want some of this?" Lawrence said pushing nick into the wall.  
  
"Hey stop it!" Ry said.  
  
"I'll get back to you baby...just let me take care of this first..." lawrence said.   
  
Nick and him began to fight. A few of Lawrences Lackys came in too and helped. JT, not being a fighter, wanted to go get a teacher but couldent jut leave Nick there. Ry on the other hand punched one of the lackeys and got him to the floor. SHe began to punch his face over and over. There was still Lawrence and 2 other Lackeys. JT summoned up all his strenght and grabed one of the guys shoulders and pulled him off of Nick. He bit the guys shoulder and pulled at his hair wildly. Nick pushed the other two people off and grabed his tray and threw it at them. With food all over them they got really amd and flew at Nick. He dodged them and kicked the lackey in the balls. He fell.  
  
JT continued to bite and pull, and Ry Continued to punch. The other guy layed on the floor crying. lawrence and nick stared at each other evily. They ran towards each other. this was it! it was going to be the final show down!!  
  
"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!" screamed the teachers. They Pulled the students away from each other.   
  
A week or two later...  
  
"Well, i know Lawrence is a Asshole, so im not gonna blame you guys for the fight and im gonna let you guys go to Alaska." said the Princaple.  
  
"Yayy!!" cheered the 3 kids.  
  
Mr. Parker walked in and got the money form the kids.  
  
Right before getting on the plane...  
  
"Bye mommy love you!" Jt said and hugged his mom.  
  
"Very well then...c-ya guys later" Nick said to his family.  
  
"Bye Guys!!! I love you all!!" Ry said and kissed her family.  
  
On the plane...  
  
"This is gonna be so much fun!!!" Ry said and started dancing in her seat. She was sitting between JT and Nick.  
  
"Stop it...im gonna be...sick...ugh!!!" Jt got up and ran to the bathroom. it was his first plane flight.  
  
"Eh...heh heh heh" Nick laughed.  
  
The plane flew and flew and finally they reached tehre destination. 6 teachers and 22 students got off the plane and went to there Inn. It was very cold in Alaska. As they walked a girl pointed out a ugly rat that was crawling across the street.  
  
"I hate rats..." JT said.  
  
The Kids got pared off and put into rooms. 2 for each room. Nick and JT where paired. Ry and a girl named Monica were paired together. They all went to sleep ready to explore Alaska in the morning.  
  
But during the night all the little rats were busy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was the first Chapter...Yeah i know. Lots of Spelling Mistakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I cant help it. I cannot spell. ;-; Well Read and Review Please!!!! THank you  
  
PS. like my little fight scene? Mwa ha ha ha ha. Yeah i really do fight like a girl. u_u;; 


End file.
